Little Brother Again
by LunarBlaze
Summary: Once again, America was being a bother to England so they have a small bet. However, when America fails to win this bet, things get weird. America is turned into a little kid again. Now it is England's job to make sure no one hurts his little brother. But this job might not be as easy as England thought.
1. A Bet and A Spell

_**Alright this is the second story for my friend's birthday. This series is going to be about 10, 11, 12 chapters long. I hope you guys like this. And just so you know, this is based on a random phone roleplay that actually turned into this. So yeah. It's interesting to see what creates stories or characters. Well, enjoy!**_

**Little Brother Again**

**Chapter 1: A Bet and A Spell**

"Yo, England! Watcha doin'?" America asked, practically appearing out of nowhere behind the older nation. This sudden 'hello' actually made the nation jump a little.

"What the heck?! How did you get behind me?! And furthermore, how did you get into MY HOUSE?" Before America could respond, England put his hand up, stopping the American. "N-Nevermind. I don't want to know how." America was quite a strange person. Then again, so was Russia and sometimes France.

"All I was going to say was that you left your door open and I was going to stay with you for the World Summit since it's tomorrow and it's here in London." England had completely forgotten about the meeting. For once, America had a point. But the Brit would never admit to such a thing in his life. Even if this happened millions of times, he would never admit to it.

"I guess that gives me a reason not to kick you out. Literally," England said bluntly. This probably would have stuck around but then, America went to his old self again.

"But you should have seen the look on your face, though, England! You looked like you had seen a ghost!" America laughed, causing England to gain a vein pop. The British country couldn't help but wonder why America would say such a thing. Especially since he cried like a baby whenever he saw a "scary" movie (in other words, any movie that has monsters, ghosts, or anything of the sort).

"Can't you ever learn how to be less annoying?" England asked as America began stuffing his face with hamburgers. It always puzzled England. He didn't have any hamburgers when he came. How peculiar. It didn't matter, though. Those hamburgers will kill someone one day. And America might be a victim of heartburn. "Oi! Quit stuffing your face!"

"But I'm hungry, England! Besides, I don't want your cooking." England grit his teeth. His cooking wasn't that bad! If only the younger country could appreciate his cooking, maybe then would he understand British cuisine better. Suddenly, an idea hit the British gentleman. It could work.

"Hey, America. How about we have a bet? If you can eat THREE of my scones and compliment them before, during, and after you eat them, I'll do whatever you say for a month," England dared with an evil glint in his eyes. He usually would think highly of his cooking, but for this kind of challenge, he had to believe the horribleness of his skills. And knowing America, the nation would probably take the challenge to boss England around. However, England also had a plan for his side of the bet.

"Compliment your food? That'll be easy, and if it means, getting to boss you around, then I accept! Especially since a hero never backs down from a challenge!" America shouted proudly. England smirked. That was easier than he thought. The Brit hustled to the kitchen and made them as fast as he could. He needed them to be as disgusting as possible. An hour had past and England finally emerged from a smoke filled kitchen (which scared America a bit to be truthful).

"Alright, America," a plate of three burnt "stones" was set down in front of the American, "eat up and let the compliments begin." America hesitantly grabbed one of the so-called "scones".

"Okay. This one looks like a rock that's been tortured by Germany. And that one looks like it imploded. They all smell. That one looks like a piece of-"

"What the heck!? I told you to compliment the food and eat it!" England yelled, annoyed by his brother's ignorance. America set the scone back on the plate and couldn't help but stare at England strangely.

"I thought you meant compliment how bad they were and to throw them out," America responded, earning a well-deserved facepalm from his older brother. America was too much sometimes.

"No, you bloody idiot. You eat the scones and compliment them the whole time you eat them. If you don't do that, you fail the bet and I win," the Brit stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Wh-What happens when you win…?" An evil grin crossed the gentleman's face. It even made the American shutter slightly.

"You have to act like a gentleman and behave as such for a month. You also must eat healthy and eat no hamburgers or any junk food of the kind." America stepped back, shock etched onto his face. Just one look at his face and you could tell that was a death sentence to him.

"WHAT!? I DON'T WANT TO DIE AND EAT YOUR DISGUSTING COOKING!" America screamed, disappearing into a blur as he ran out.

"Oi! What happened to being a hero that never backs down from a challenge!? You also took the bet!" England gave chase after America. When he wanted to be, America was fast.

"THIS IS AN EXCEPTION! HEROES WANT TO LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!" The American continued to run. Everyone knew England's food was an absolute death sentence even for America who ate the British man's food in his childhood.

"Fine then! We'll have to do this the hard way!" The elder nation wiped out a black book and opened it, reading over the spells inside. "This spell should do the trick!" England chanted as the words in the book slowly lit up. America quickened his pace. He didn't know if England's magic worked or not, but he didn't want to take a chance.*

"LEAVE ME ALONE, ENGLAND!" The Brit continued to chant the words in the black book. This was to teach America a lesson in completing a bet and taking the consequences like a man.

"TOO LATE!" The older nation aimed his palm at the younger one's back. "Exespheru!" A bright ball of green light shot toward the fleeing country, hitting him square in the back. The light engulfed the American and exploded into a brilliant flash. England covered his eyes. Why was the freeze spell so bright? Or maybe… _"Did that spell… kill him?"_

As the light dissipated, England uncovered his eyes and saw only America's clothes, lying on the ground in a heap. The British country stood there and stared at the pile in silence and shock. _"I-I vaporized him…? N-No… Exespheru isn't that kind of spell… then… what does it do…?" _The huddle began to move. At first, England thought it was an animal of America or something else. However, when the object revealed itself, England was shocked. Completely, utterly shocked.

Underneath the huddle, there was a small child in a white, cloak-like shirt and he had blonde hair.

England had turned America back into a child.

**References:**

***America doesn't remember much about what happened in HetaOni. And I theorize that once it's all over, they won't have any recollection of the event, the mansion would disappear, and/or they just try to forget what's happened.**

_**Alright. So this is the start of another story. However, it won't be a top priority story unless I want to finish this quickly. Just so you know, I'll also most likely post two or three more Hetalia one-shots (I am clearly obsessed with Hetalia) but only one will have America and England as the main characters. Shocking, no? Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter when it comes out. And once again, my friend who is reading this on her birthday, happy birthday and I hope you enjoyed your gifts! The final one-shot should be up after this. Just so you know, that one's a little more serious. Well, bye for now.**_


	2. An Effect and A Problem

_**Hello, everyone. I'm sorry I didn't upload this sooner. School... school has just been a pain in the butt. For those of you who read my other stories, I do apologize for not updating any of them for so long. My inspiration has just been killed and now it takes forever to come up with an idea. Well, I'll try to get back on my feet. Anyways,, enjoy!**_

**Little Brother Again**

**Chapter 2: An Effect and A Problem**

England stared at America, completely shocked. He had turned the American into a child instead of just freezing him. Did he say something wrong or read a different spell? _"I've never performed a spell wrong before… I probably looked at the wrong one…" _

"Engwand… why are you so tall?"* America asked before becoming surprised by his voice. "Engwand, what's going on?!" England sighed and walked toward to the little nation.

"I'm afraid to say that I accidentally turned you into a child rather than just freezing you in place…" America's jaw dropped as he ran to England, pounding his fists against the Brit's legs. It was a very cute display but also very strange. England stared at the little American and proceeded to pick him up. America thrashed in his arms but England easily held him in place.

"The meeting's tomorrow and you turn me into a baby?! People will laugh if they see me wike this! Don't you have a reverse spell or something?!" America questioned loudly, flailing greatly.

"Unfortunately, no."

"This is all your fauwt, Engwand! If you have read that stupid spell thingy of yours right, this wouldn't have happened!" America yelled. England's vein popped again.

"You're the one who ran away! I wouldn't have done that if you manned up and took the consequences of the bet like a man," England stated bluntly. He sighed and put the young nation back down. "Well, you'll have to stay at my place until we get you back to normal."

"Wh-What?! I don't want to stay with you! I'm going to die in your care!" America continued to make a fit about the idea. However, after a few minutes, he accepted the fact (one reason would be that he couldn't drive home). Once America calmed down, the two headed back to England's home. "Hey, Engwand, what's going?" The Brit looked at America, puzzled.

"We're at my house… America, do you remember what tomorrow is…?" the Brit asked, worried about what was happening. America titled his head and shrugged. However, as soon as the young country saw the back door open, he scurried outside, shouting about flower crowns. England stared out the window in complete surprise. _"Did the spell affect his mental state as well…?" _England leafed through his spell book and found the spell. _"I was afraid of this… this spell reverts the target back to their younger self, also adjusting their memories and mind back to that age." _The British nation slammed his book shut. There was no given reverse spell so he would just have to wait out the spell. But what could he do about the World Summit?

"Engwand! I want to show you something!" The little American ran back inside. In his hands, two flower crowns laid in his hands, obviously woven with care. One was made of red flowers while the other was made of blue ones. America handed England the blue crown and smiled brightly. "I made them myself! I would have made them more coworful but I didn't see a wot of diffewrent colors."

"That's great, America… listen. I have to call someone so stay right here, okay…?"

"Okay, Engwand!" America sat on the floor and began playing with his crown. England glanced at the child. Who could he trust with this info? Russia and France were definitely out of the question. China might be a bad idea especially since he was still mad about the Opium War. Italy and Germany were not an option for obvious reasons. The only one left was Japan. However, the Brit couldn't complain about this choice. He and Japan were not on any bad terms or with America. The British country dialed Japan's number quickly.

"Hello?" a certain Japanese voice asked from the other side of the line.

"Japan, it's England. I need you to come over to my place. It's… important," England answered, slight worry lingering in his voice. Japan replied back with a quick 'alright' and hung up. The country hung up the phone as well and walked back to the younger country. Surprisingly, he was still quite entertained with his flower crown and a butterfly that had flown in.

"Come here wittle butterfwy!" America said with much glee as he got up and chased it. England watched as a memory from long ago filled his mind. America had done this much before when he really was little. The child had enjoyed chasing butterflies or playing with a bunny that seemed to love tagging along with little America. Just as England forgot he was in the present instead of the past, the doorbell rang, catching both the Brit's and the American's attention. England walked toward the door and opened it, Japan standing patiently in front of him.

"I'm glad you could come on short notice, Japan," England said as Japan entered.

"It's fine but what's so important, England-san?" The Brit gestured to the young country. Japan looked at the child and his eyes widened slightly in surprise. The little American looked at Japan and waved happily before bringing his attention back to the butterfly. "I see… is he aware of what's happened or no?" England sighed and shook his head.

"He did at first but the spell affected his mental state so now he only has the memories and mind he had as a child." Japan glanced at America again before looking back at England.

"What should we do then? The World Summit is tomorrow. If it was a G8 meeting then maybe he would be able to skip out but… our only choice would be to either leave him here either by himself or with a babysitter or take him with us." The British country didn't take long to think about the options and sighed once again.

"I know. I would take him but because he doesn't remember much, I'm worried one of the countries might try to take advantage of him," England stated. "But I don't want to leave him here, though…" His last statement was barely a whisper. He really didn't want to take America to the meeting or leave him behind. In fact, he wanted to stay at home to look after the little country.

"So are we going to leave him here then?" Japan asked. America looked over at the two and hurried over to England's side, grabbing his pant leg. He looked crushed and about ready to cry.

"Y-You're weaving again, Engwand?! Pw-Pwease don't weave me here by myself again! I-It's too wonewy and y-you're aways gone!" America cried and he buried his head England's leg. The Brit's heart nearly broke into a million pieces. He hated seeing America cry like this and it was so long since he had so the effect was even greater. England glanced at Japan and then back at America.

"I-I'm not leaving you behind America… in fact, you get to come this time…" England said. The Japanese country stared at England in shock. America gave a loud shout of glee before running off again.

"U-Umm… E-England-san… was that a good idea?" Japan asked worriedly.

"I don't know… maybe I guess. If I left him here, I probably would have been called back here one way or another. And besides… I… it would have seemed more suspicious if he wasn't there and I was mysteriously called to leave…" England answered quietly. Despite questioning himself, he couldn't help it. Guilt worked at his heart when he saw America so said. _"And I couldn't stand seeing him so sad… besides, even if America is found out… I won't let anyone lay a finger on him…"_

"Well, it's getting late so I should probably head back to my hotel room now. I'll see you tomorrow, England-san."

"Alright. Good night, Japan." The Japanese bowed politely to England before leaving. England sighed once again for the umpteenth time that day. It was such a stressful day. "Oi, America! It's time for bed!" England shouted as he began looking for the child. He was so distracted he didn't even know where America ran off to. After a few minutes of wandering around the house, England eventually found the bundle of energy fast asleep on the couch. England smiled a little and picked up the child. "I guess it was a long day for you too…" England walked upstairs and to the guest bedroom, quietly laying the country down onto the soft fabric. "Good night, America…" The Brit tucked in the small country and walked out the room, turning off the lights. How America acted reminded England so much of his time with the child.

For the first time in a long time, England was glad to be thinking of the past.

_**This took longer to write than I thought. Well, this was a really cute chapter. But it won't be cute like this later on. There will be a little drama later on but that's about it. I do apologize if it's annoying to read America's child talk but I thought it would cute for this story. Hopefully, the next chapter will be up sooner. Well, until next time, bye for now!**_


End file.
